


Knebworth, Baby Girl

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the boys decide on Rae for the Oasis concert, and how Finn feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knebworth, Baby Girl

“So, what are we goin’ to do about this extra ticket, then?” Chop took a swig off his can of beer and waited for Finn and Archie to respond.  
  
Finn shrugged. “You paid for it, mate, it’s up to you.” Archie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, it makes no difference to me.”  
  
“Course it makes a diff’rence! You can’t just bring anyone! They’ve got to flow with the group! You need a good overall … dynamic. Yeah, that’s it. We need a good group dynamic.”   
  
Archie scratched his head. “What about Izzy?”  
  
Chop started shaking his head no before the second syllable of her name was said. “Nah, I don’t think she’d fit in. We’d all be tryna protect her from the crowds the whole time. She wouldn’t even be able to see stage.” Archie and Finn exchanged a glance. They each thought Chop was the only one who would be worried the whole time if Izzy went. “‘Sides, she’s not really a proper fan.”  
  
Archie tried again. “I dunno … Chloe?” Even as he said it, it didn’t feel right, and Chop confirmed his suspicions immediately. “No WAY. Half the other lads fancy the pants off ‘er, and I’m not ‘avin any of tha’ at the concert. She’d prob’ly wear the wrong shoes or summat.”  
  
Archie sighed. “Well, I guess that leaves Rae. You can’t deny she’s a fan, Chop. And, I think she’d hold her own pretty well in the crowd.” Finn’s head twitched up to look at Archie when he made this suggestion, but he looked back down just as quickly.  
  
Chop nodded. “Yeah … Why didn’t we think of her first? She’d be perfect! She’s practically one of the lads, anyway! What d’ya reckon, Finn?”  
  
Finn looked up from his beer. “Yeah, s’pose.”  
  
“Well, I guess that’s about as much excitement as we can expect from you on the subject.” Chop laughed. “Great. That’s tha’ sorted! We can tell her at the chippy later.”  
  
Finn fiddled with the tab on his beer can. He suddenly felt strangely nervous. He genuinely felt that it wouldn’t be right if Chloe or Izzy went instead of Rae, but the thought of her standing next to him at the concert unnerved him. Like, would she be taking the piss out of him the whole time? She had been in a weird mood at Chloe’s rounders game that morning. He wanted to enjoy the concert in peace, and hoped she would chill out by Saturday.  
  
***  
  
After they told Rae about the concert, everyone knew they’d made the right decision, even Finn. He saw how she was fighting to hide her disappointment when she thought they were going without her, but when Chop pulled out her ticket and she was finally convinced he wasn’t messing her about, she was beyond thrilled. When she leapt over to embrace Chop, Finn was smiling, but felt a weird twinge. She went on to high-five everyone but him, and in those few seconds he felt a little let down. Then, she looked over at him and ruffled his hair. He instinctively swatted her hand away, but looked up to smile at her after he fixed his hair.  
  
***  
  
The group had moved on to the pub for a celebratory pint. Rae was still over the moon, and clinked glasses with Archie, then Chop, then Finn. Finn tensed up. He didn’t want to admit to himself that now she was definitely coming to Knebworth, he was suddenly nervous. She was happy and smiling now, but she was a changeable creature, and he just wanted to have a nice time without worrying about how she felt or what she was going to do next. She clinked his glass, and he barely glanced at her.   
  
It was then he could feel her eyes on him. “So, are you excited about Knebworth, then?” He looked straight ahead and said, “S’pose so,” and glanced away. She continued to stare at him, and when he glanced over, he could see her eyes glaring at him.   
  
“Stop starin’ at me, it freaks me out.”   
  
She shook her head. “I’m not starin’ at ya,” she scoffed and turned away from him.  
  
“Yeah, wha’ever.” He didn’t know how he felt when she removed her gaze. What do you call a mixture of relief and disappointment? He thought he heard her ask Chop why she was going, instead of Chloe or Izzy. He couldn’t quite hear the answer since he’d started chatting to Archie, but he definitely saw the blood drain from Rae’s face after Chop finished speaking. When she grabbed her pint and headed for the door, he felt paralyzed for a moment. He thought about going after her, but didn’t think she’d want to talk to him. He saw Chloe follow her and felt genuine relief. Someone was looking after her.  
  
***  
  
Later, at The Basement, Finn was still brooding over why Rae hadn’t come with them. He screwed up his courage and asked Chloe why she had stayed behind.   
  
“Why do ya care?” Chloe asked, defensive.  
  
“I don’t, really. Jus’ wond’rin’ why she decided not to come. Thought she’d want to celebrate abou’ the concert.” He turned away from her, annoyed that she always had to be so uptight.  
  
“Look, it’s like I said, she weren’t feelin’ well. It’s not like a big deal or anythin’.” Chloe walked away to talk to Izzy.   
  
Finn furrowed his brow. How could Rae have gone from feeling on top of the world to too sick to join them for a pint in five minutes’ time? It didn’t make sense and, for some reason, it bothered him. And it also bothered him that no one else seemed bothered. He didn’t know why, but he needed to figure her out.


End file.
